1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens, an optical apparatus including the imaging lens, and a method for manufacturing the imaging lens.
2. Related Background Art
A macro (micro) lens has been proposed, which is capable of focusing from an infinite-distance object point up to a photographic life-size magnification (shooting magnification=−1.0) (refer to, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 07-181390).
According to the prior art shown by Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 07-181390, the imaging lens could not be used for an interchangeable lens equipped with an intra-lens-barrel motor, which is conceived as a mainstream type of lens at the present, due to a large moving amount of especially a first lens group among respective lens groups. Further, in the case of desiring a length of a lens barrel to be kept short in an infinite-distance object point focusing state and desiring a small-sized and compact lens barrel as well, a large amount of lens extension is hard to build up a structure of the lens barrel. Moreover, in the case of reducing the moving amount of particularly the first lens group while accelerating the downsizing on the extension of the prior arts, it is difficult to control fluctuations of spherical aberration and curvature of field due to focusing, and there is a room for further improvements.